Semiconductor devices such as packages and dies must be handled for various purposes such as transport between equipment, testing, etc. In each case, one or more semiconductor devices are seated in a receptacle of a plate or other structure such as a device carrier (or so-called shuttle), test socket, etc. The devices must be aligned properly within the receptacles in which the devices are seated. Otherwise, subsequent handling of the devices will not be successful. For example, an unaligned device may not be tested accurately or properly removed from a device carrier such as a shuttle. While semiconductor device dimensions continue to shrink, device tolerance remains relatively large.
Static alignment techniques for seating a semiconductor device in a receptacle have no means for making alignment adjustments after device seating, and therefore are impractical solutions for semiconductor devices with relatively small dimensions. Dynamic alignment techniques can accommodate semiconductor devices with relatively small dimensions, but use both vision inspection and mechanical alignment. Conventional dynamic alignment techniques require massive hardware integration of cameras and alignment motors. Typically each device alignment requires three motors to move in X, Y and Theta directions. For the case of 8× or higher parallel testing, multiple sets of cameras and alignment motors are required. Such additional equipment not only significantly increases cost, but also reduces device throughput as measured in units per hour (UPH).